


Anything From You

by Ari_0210



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: No Fluff, Reader May or May Not Be Frisk (Undertale), Tea, Vignette, mafiatale, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_0210/pseuds/Ari_0210
Summary: "I poisoned your tea."





	Anything From You

"I poisoned your tea."

The hand taking the teacup to his mouth stops. His unwavering gaze turns to you. You look back at him with an expressionless face. You read unreadable emotions in his eyes. He smiles. Or perhaps he isn't. As a skeleton it was onerous to decipher whether his painted-on smile was fake or earnest. Even for you, who's stayed by his side for a long time.

"is that so?"

His thin phalange briefly trims the edge of the teacup. Your eyes chase the movement. You wait for him to cast it away, with anticipation and anxiety. Putting your predictions to shame, he holds up the cup to you. This time the smile reaches his eyes. He laughs quietly as though he's just received the most precious gift in the world.

"well, cheers."

He swallows the golden flower tea in one go without breaking eye contact. It seems the heat of the tea has long since cooled down, for Sans does not even cringe.

"you know i couldn't reject anything from you."

You cry and laugh at the same time.  
You both know that it's not a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> just something very popular in Twitter I think.  
It's without any context, so honestly, you can let your imagination run wild. It doesn't even have to be undertale.


End file.
